Change of Heart
by A First For Everything
Summary: Joey thought that he was in love with Tea, but sombody comes back into his life and he has a sudden change of heart.      Rated T for coarse language. Joey x Mai


**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of the characters.**

Author's note: This is my first Fanfic, so please review!

January 9th, 2010

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining and the birds were singing. Really, it was the perfect cliché. Joey Wheeler looked up and squinted at the brightness of the sun. He turned around and saw one of the most beautiful girls the entire world walking towards him. This girl was named Teá Gardner. As he saw her walking towards him, Joey immediately blushed. You see, Joey has had a crush on Teá for almost as long as he's known her. The problem is, Teá doesn't even know he exists. He's never been able to confess his love for her because he thought he'd make a fool out of himself.

He looked her in her gorgeous sapphire eyes and smiled gently. She looked back into his eyes and returned the smile. "I love you, Joey.." Teá whispered to Joey.

"I love you too, Teá. I always have." Joey whispered back softly into her ear. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She gasped at his sudden movement, but didn't pull away from him. Instead, she put her arms around his neck. He pulled her so close that she could feel his warm breath on her skin. The suspense was killing her, until she noticed that they were literally centimetres away. Joey closed his eyes and got even closer, until..

"Joey?"Joey opened his eyes slowly to see his sister, Serenity Wheeler looking down at him. "We're gonna be late for school, dumb ass!" Serenity yelled at him again."All right, all right, I'm getting up!" Joey sat up, slightly annoyed that his sister had interrupted his blissful dream, and glanced at his clock. _**7:36? **__Oh shit! I __**am**__ gonna be late! _He thought to himself. He stood up reluctantly and got into the shower. After about 15 minutes in the shower, he finally came out, brushed his teeth, put on a black T-shirt, blue jeans and his school uniform. Joey walked into the kitchen and saw that his sister was already by the door, waiting for looked at him with an irritated look on her face. "Oh my god, could you be any slower?" Joey chose to ignore Serenity's comment and picked up his backpack so they could head off to school.

Once they headed their separate ways, Joey walked down the hall, staring at the tiles as they passed by. He kept thinking about her.. Teá. He walked in silence and thought of how his dream might've ended. Although his thoughts were soon interrupted by him running into someone, knocking them both down to the ground.

"Hey, watch where you're goin' next time!" Joey yelled out of anger, still not able to see who the person was that knocked him over.

"I-I'm sorry.." Said a gentle, innocent voice that had a hint of fear within looked up to see who it was that he had run into. His cheeks began to turn a red. "Oh, Teá, I'm sorry. I should have been paying more attention." He offered her a hand back up and she accepted.

Teá was surprised at how much his attitude and tone of voice changed once he realized who it was. "It's alright, accidents happen." She said with a friendly smiled back at her. "Want to walk to class with me, Teá?" Teá brushed her blouse off and picked up her bag.

"Sure!" She smiled at Joey. "Let's go." And with that, they headed off to class.

Nothing really interesting happened in English class that morning. It was just the same old, really. Tristan and Joey were fooling around in the back, Yugi and Yami were practising duelling strategies, Seto was doing god-knows-what on his laptop, Bakura was talking to his brother, Ryou, and Teá was reading her favourite book. It started out as an ordinary day until he came-the new kid.

"Class, may I have your attention please?" Mrs. White walked in as a young man followed her. "We have a new student here with us and I'd like you all to treat him with respect. His name is Duke Devlin." Duke walked past her and waved to everyone.

A chorus of "Hey Duke!" erupted from the classroom. He smiled nervously and turned towards the teacher, who assigned him his seat.

"You can sit beside.. Teá Gardner. Don't worry, she won't bite." Mrs. White said with a friendly smile. Duke walked over to Teá and hesitantly sat down beside her, placing his stuff on the desk. "Alright, let's begin our lesson. Everybody take their assigned homework from last week, please."

Teá opened up her homework. She couldn't help but stare at Duke and blush. _'He's really.. __**HOT!**__'_ She thought to herself. He had long black hair that covered half of his face. His eyes were a bright, almost neon, green. He wore a red jacket that covered a tight, black T-shirt. He had on a pair of skin-tight black jeans and had on black boots with all kinds of buckles on them. She noticed that he also had a pair of golden dice earrings on.

Duke looked at Teá, wondering why she was staring at him. "Hi." He pulled out some dice from his pocket and rolled them on his table. They came out as a five and a two.

Teá looked at him, curious as to why he carried around dice. "Hi." She gave him a friendly smile. "What are those for?" She asked while pointing a finger at his dice.

"Oh, these?" He held up a die and Teá nodded. "I carry these around for good luck."

"Oh, that's interesting." _'Maybe I should let him read my off of my work for now.'_ She thought. "Uhm.. Do you want to look off my work?" She fidgeted with her pencil. "You know, until you get caught up?"

Duke looked back up at her and smiled. "Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks!" He then moved closer to her and they began to carry on with the lesson.

'_What does he have that I don't?'_ Joey thought to himself. He couldn't help but be a bit jealous that Duke was getting along with Teá so effortlessly.

"What's wrong bro?" Tristan asked, seeing the look on Joey's face.

Joey looked back at Tristan. "Don't worry about it, it's nothing." He discarded his thoughts and began to take up his work with Tristan. Joey sighed, wishing the day would be over. The rest of the day went by rather slowly and Joey went home by himself because Serenity went to hangout at Yugi's house with the rest of their friends.

The rest of the night seemed to be pointless until his cell phone started ringing and the name came up as 'Private Caller'. Joey pressed 'talk' on his cell phone. "Hello?" He sat down on his couch, wondering who was calling him.


End file.
